I WILL SING
by DevilishGrinJoker
Summary: Sakura memiliki impian untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal meskipun kondisinya tak memungkinkan. Semua itu agar suatu saat nanti dia bisa berada di atas panggung bersama dengan Sasuke, penyanyi yang sudah lama diidolakannya. Akhirnya Sakura berangkat juga ke Tokyo! Kurenai dan Asuma mengetahui kepergian Sakura dan menghukum Sasori. CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family/Friendship/Hurt-comfort/Angst

Warning : T rate/Typo(s)

No Pair

.

-Prolog-

**W I S H**

.

Hari itu salju turun di bumi Konoha dengan cukup lebat. Perkiraan cuaca memang sudah meramalkan kalau salju akan turun sampai malam. Namun, keadaan itu tak menyurutkan tekad seorang gadis bersurai _pink_ untuk datang ke tempat pendaftaraan ajang pencarian bakat menyanyi yang memang sedang diselenggarakan di kota kelahirannya, dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir untuk mendaftar.

"Hosh... Hosh..." Napas gadis itu mulai tersenggal-senggal dengan asap yang mengepul keluar dari bibir mungilnya yang bergetar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" tanya seorang pemuda yang sedang menggandeng tangan gadis itu dan menatapnya dengan cemas.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa Sasori..." Jawab gadis itu berusaha untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau yakin? Apa mau kembali saja?" pemuda itu tampak ragu saat melihat wajah pucat sang gadis.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak apa-apa. Kita harus cepat sebelum pendaftarannya ditutup!" Sakura, gadis musim semi itu mempercepat langkahnya. Dia sudah setengah jalan, tidak boleh mundur lagi dan ini adalah kesempatan terakhir baginya.

"Tapi..."

"Sudah kubilang, aku ti—"

Brukh!

Belum ada 5 menit gadis itu berjalan, mendadak tubuhnya oleng, dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan kepalanya terasa pening. Seketika dia terjatuh di atas tumpukan salju.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

Pemuda itu segera menghambur memeluk tubuh sang gadis dengan perasaan takut. Berkali-kali dipanggilnya nama gadis itu untuk menyadarkannya.

'_Tuhan, sekali ini saja, biarkan aku mendapatkan impianku, meskipun ini adalah impian terakhirku...'_

Sesaat setelah Sakura berdoa dalam hati, ia merasakan rasa kantuk yang luar biasa. Perlahan kedua bola mata _emerald_-nya menutup. Eksistensi realita pudar berganti dengan angan-angan dan harapan mengenai sebuah impian yang belum bisa dijamahnya. Apakah semuanya akan berakhir di sini?

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Special for Sakura Haruno**. **Trying my best to writing story about HER**. ****  
**

Belum berniat untuk memasukkan romance, but I need more opinion. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family/Friendship/Hurt-comfort/Angst

Warning : T rate/Typo(s)

No Pair

.

Chapter 1

**W I S H**

.

**Konoha City Hospital**

Di dalam sebuah ruangan bernomor 205, terbaring seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu dengan mata yang masih terpejam sejak satu jam yang lalu. Kedua kelopak matanya yang menutup tampak mengerjap sedikit, dan sesaat kemudian iris seindah batu _emerald_ itu terbuka. Kedua matanya tampak mencari-cari dan mengamati sekelilingnya.

"Apa aku ada di rumah sakit?" gumamnya pelan saat menyadari tempatnya berada sekarang, ditambah bau obat-obatan yang langsung menusuk aroma penciumannya.

"Gawat! Bagaimana dengan audisinya!" gadis itu berteriak agak kencang saat mengingat kalau seharusnya saat ini dia sudah mendaftarkan diri untuk ikut audisi menyanyi. "Aku harus pergi ke sana dan mendaftar sebelum terlambat!" tanpa memedulikan kondisi tubuhnya, gadis itu segera turun dari tempat tidur.

"Anda mau pergi kemana, Nona Sakura?" seorang perawat berambut hitam pendek masuk ke dalam ruangan dan melihat Sakura yang sudah turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Aku mau pergi audisi karena, ini adalah hari terakhir!" jawab Sakura dengan tergesa.

"Maaf sekali, tapi aku tidak bisa mengijinkanmu keluar dari dalam kamar." Perawat itu dengan cepat menutup pintu ruangan, mencegah agar Sakura yang _notabene_ merupakan pasien rumah sakit itu tidak keluar.

"Ah, apa? Tapi kenapa?" Gadis beraroma _cherry_ itu mengerucutkan bibirnya ke arah sang perawat.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Sasori untuk tidak membiarkanmu pergi kemana-mana," balas sang perawat sambil tersenyum tipis saat mengingat betapa khawatirnya pemuda itu terhadap Sakura.

"Sasori..."Gadis itu hanya bisa menghela napas begitu mengingat pemuda berambut merah itu. Dia tak bisa menyalahkan sikapnya yang jadi begitu _protective_ terhadap dirinya. Tapi, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan impiannya?

"Lalu, di mana dia sekarang?" tanyanya heran. Ke mana perginya pemuda itu sekarang?

"Oh, Sasori bilang, dia ingin pergi sebentar. Tapi dia akan segera kembali nanti," jawab sang perawat menyampaikan pesan Sasori pada Sakura. "Sekarang lebih baik kau kembali ke tempat tidur." Kemudian ia meminta Sakura untuk kembali berbaring.

Brakh!

Belum sempat si gadis _pink_ naik kembali ke atas tempat tidurnya, mendadak pintu yang sudah ditutup rapat itu dibuka dengan agak kasar. Muncul dua sosok yang sangat dikenal Sakura masuk ke dalam dengan wajah cemas dan langkah tergesa.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" wanita bermata merah itu menyambar tubuh Sakura dan langsung memeluknya dengan sangat erat, seolah takut gadis yang ada di depannya akan menghilang kalau sampai pelukannya ia lepas.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok!" balas Sakura sambil membelai punggung sang wanita penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"Kami buru-buru menuju kemari saat mendapat kabar dari Sasori kalau kau pingsan." Seorang pria yang khas dengan brewok hitam tebalnya kini ikut mendekati Sakura. "Tolong, jangan membuat kami cemas seperti ini lagi, Sakura," ucap pria itu dengan nada getir.

"Terima kasih, dan maaf, aku merepotkan. Hanya gara-gara aku kalian jadi meninggalkan pekerjaan kalian. Aku benar-benar minta maaf..." Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Gadis itu tertunduk dengan rasa penyesalan. Kenapa hidupnya harus selalu merepotkan orang-orang di sekitarnya saja. Hatinya sedih mengingat dia hanya bisa membuat masalah.

"Sakura, kau ini bicara apa?" wanita itu membelai lembut surai merah muda putri angkatnya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Jangan katakan seperti itu, Sakura. Kami sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan. Kami sudah menganggapmu seperti anak kami sendiri, jadi jangan bicara begitu lagi ya, sayang." Tubuh Sakura kembali direngkuh ke dalam pelukan yang hangat.

Akhirnya ketiga orang itu larut dalam suasana yang penuh kasih di hari yang bersalju itu. Memberikan kehangatan tersendiri bagi orang-orang yang menyaksikan suasana penuh dengan rasa kekeluargaan ini. Meskipun pasangan suami-istri itu bukanlah orang tua kandung Sakura tapi keduanya sangat menyayangi gadis itu. Sang perawat diam-diam mengundurkan diri dari dalam ruangan itu, tak ingin mengganggu kebersamaan ketiganya.

Asuma dan Kurenai adalah sahabat dari orang tua Sakura. Sesaat ketika orang tua Sakura meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil 6 tahun lalu mereka segera mengadopsinya dan merubah nama keluarga Sakura dari Haruno, menjadi Sarutobi. Pasangan yang sudah menikah selama lima tahun itu memang belum memiliki anak, makanya mereka memutuskan untuk mengambil Sakura.

"Astaga, sepertinya kami terlalu lama di sini," ucap Kurenai saat tersadar kalau hari hampir menjelang siang.

"Kau benar! Bukankah kita hanya ijin pada Ayah—ah, maksudku pada Tuan Sarutobi hanya pergi 2 jam?" Asuma, pria berjenggot tebal itu langsung menepuk keningnya.

"Kalian kembali saja, aku sudah tidak apa-apa, kok," ujar sakura seraya tersenyum kepada orang tua angkatnya itu.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" Kurenai tampaknya sangat berat hati untuk meninggalkan gadis kecilnya sendirian di rumah sakit. lalu, di mana Sasori? Bukankah pemuda itu selalu berada di dekat Sakura? Tapi sejak tadi batang hidungnya pun tak terlihat.

"Iya! Aku baik-baik saja!" Sakura mengangguk ceria.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Sakura..." Kurenai tampak menghela napas sesaat, memandang lembut ke arah gadis merah muda itu. "Kami pergi dulu," ujar Kurenai sambil bangkit dari posisi duduknya di sebelah Sakura, "kau jangan lupa istirahat dan tidak ada yang namanya kabur-kaburan lagi," sambungnya kemudian memperingati gadis itu untuk tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh.

"Iya, aku janji." Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi pesan Kurenai. Dia tahu kalau Kurenai dan Asuma hanya mencemaskan dirinya, hal itu karena mereka begitu sayang pada dirinya.

Kurenai dan Asuma mengecup kening Sakura secara bergantian dengan lembut. Setelah itu keduanya pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Sakura hanya bisa memandangi keduanya dari arah belakang dengan senyuman tipis.

.

.

.

Siang akhirnya menjelang dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1:00 siang, tepat dua jam setelah kepergian Kurenai dan Asuma. Sakura hanya bisa menatap ke arah luar jendela, memandangi butiran-butiran salju yang berguguran turun ke bumi menyelimuti seisi kota dengan warna putih. Gadis itu kembali menghela napas, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Gugurnya salju-salju itu sama seperti impiannya yang telah jatuh.

Sakura memegangi dada kirinya yang terasa ngilu. Mengingat impiannya telah berakhir membuatnya merasa sangat sakit. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menangis dan menyalahkan takdir, tapi semua itu percuma 'kan? Mau menangis dan berteriak marah pun juga tidak akan berguna. Impiannya sudah pupus.

"Padahal, ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku...," gumam gadis itu kepada dirinya sendiri dengan lirih.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya yang sedang menghadap ke arah jendela dengan rasa sesal yang teramat dalam. Dia sudah kalah sebelum berjuang dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Cairan bening mulai menggenangi kedua manik _emerald_-nya.

"Sakura!" namun, sebelum _liquid_ bening itu tumpah, Sakura sudah terlebih dahulu dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam ruangan kamarnya.

"Sasori?" Sakura berseru kaget. Darimana saja pemuda itu? Kenapa dia baru kembali siang begini disaat dia sedang membutuhkan seseorang untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya yang sedang terpukul karena gagal meraih impian.

"Kau darimana saja? Apa kau tidak tahu aku mencarimu dari tadi?" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya pada Sasori dengan tingkahnya yang manja.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Sakura dan setelah berdiri tepat di sebelah gadis itu, dia mengacak lembut surai merah muda milik sang gadis sambil tersenyum penuh perhatian.

"Maaf ya, Sakura. Tadi ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan dulu," ucapnya setengah tertawa pelan saat mendapati gadis itu begitu manja terhadap dirinya. "Sekarang bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah jauh lebih baik?" tanyanya untuk memastikan keadaan sang gadis benar-benar sudah tidak apa-apa.

"Aku sudah merasa baikan..., hanya saja..." tiba-tiba gadis itu terdiam. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasori. "Aku merasa sakit karena sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah bisa meraih impianku," ucapnya dengan nada getir. Sakura mati-matian menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah. Dia tak ingin membuat Sasori mencemaskannya lagi. Sudah cukup dirinya membuat pemuda itu selalu kerepotan.

"Siapa bilang?" balas Sasori dengan enteng.

Sakura kembali mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Sasori, memandangnya dengan lekat. Apa maksud ucapan pemuda itu? Bukankah impiannya memang sudah sirna? Lalu, kenapa dia bicara seperti itu? Seolah-olah masih ada seribu cara yang terpampang di depannya, sementara pintu impian yang dia harapkan baru saja dikuburnya dalam-dalam.

"Ini." Tanpa banyak bicara Sasori menyerahkan sebuah tiket yang tertera nomor 397 pada bagian depannya kepada Sakura.

"I-ini 'kan..." Sakura kehilangan kata-kata saat melihat tiket berwarna _golden_ itu di tangannya. "Aku benar-benar tidak percaya..., maksudku, bagaimana bisa...?" Sakura merasa kalau dirinya sedang bermimpi, yah bermimpi karena, sekarang di tangannya sudah ada sebuah tiket emas atas nama dirinya yang menyatakan kalau dia lolos audisi. Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi? Bukankah dia pingsan sebelum sampai ke tempat audisi?

Sepasang manik _emerald_ itu kini menatap wajah Sasori dengan tanda-tanya besar. Sorot matanya menyiratkan rasa keingintahuan dan menuntut sebuah penjelasan mengenai tiket yang berada pada tangannya saat ini.

"Kau tidak perlu banyak berpikir sekarang," jawab Sasori seolah mengerti sorot pandang yang dilayangkan ke arahnya, "hal yang harus kau pikirkan adalah, lagu apa yang akan kau nyanyikan untuk Senin besok," lanjutnya dengan mimik muka serius.

"Senin besok?" kedua _emerald_ itu sukses membulat sempurna. "Itu berarti tiga hari lagi? Astaga, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Sakura panik. Dia tak menyangka kalau hari audisi selanjutnya harus secepat itu, padahal kondisinya belum benar-benar pulih. Entah kenapa dia jadi merasa tak yakin.

"Hey, tenanglah, jangan panik!" Sasori menyentil pelan kening gadis itu. "Kau harus dan pasti bisa karena, ini adalah impianmu sejak kecil, bukan?" sambungnya, memberikan dukungan serta keyakinan kalau gadis itu pasti mampu.

Sakura tersenyum sesaat. Apa yang dikatakan Sasori memang benar. Menyanyi adalah cita-cita sejak awal dan impiannya untuk bisa berduet dengan Sasuke di atas panggung adalah keinginan terbesarnya. Dia tak boleh ragu apalagi gentar dalam menghadapi situasi ini yang belum ada apa-apanya.

"Terima kasih, Sasori. Kau benar, ini adalah impianku agar aku bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke. Aku akan berjuang!" Sakura mengangguk setuju. Dia harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan semua impiannya itu.

"Nah, begitu jauh lebih baik. Semangat terus!" Sasori tersenyum puas saat melihat pancaran keraguan pada wajah Sakura menghilang.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan segala perlengkapan termasuk pakaian yang akan kau butuhkan nanti di sana."

Sekarang Sakura mengerti kenapa tadi pemuda itu menghilang. Ternyata dia sengaja melakukan persiapan untuk bekal dirinya nanti di sana. Kemudian pemuda itu mendekatkan dirinya kepada Sakura, dan berkata, "Senin adalah keputusanmu untuk tetap mengejar impianmu atau melepasnya. Satu hal yang ingin aku ingatkan padamu. Kalau ternyata kau merasa tak sanggup, jangan diteruskan. Aku tak ingin kau memaksakan diri dan malah jatuh sakit."

"Terima kasih, Sasori!" tanpa bisa ditahan Sakura menghambur memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat, "terima kasih untuk semuanya," ucapnya dengan perasaan bahagia.

...

Sementara itu, jauh di tempat yang sangat berbeda 180 derajat dari tempat Sakura, terlihat ada dua orang pemuda sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan cukup serius.

"Aku tidak berminat untuk menjadi juri pada kontes itu," ungkap seorang pemuda berwajah _stoic_ dengan nada meremehkan. Baginya ajang seperti itu hanyalah ajang buat pamer kostum dan kekayaan, bukan bakat menyanyi yang sesungguhnya.

"Oh, ayolah Sasuke! Jangan bicara sadis seperti itu! Setidaknya bantulah aku, Kakakmu ini agar tidak kehilangan muka di depan juri lain nantinya!" pemuda yang berdiri di sebelahnya memohon dengan setengah merajuk persis anak kecil.

"Siapa suruh kau membuat keputusan tanpa persetujuanku terlebih dahulu!" dengus pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu sambil menekan tombol _lift_, bersiap untuk pergi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku keceplosan pada mereka!" sang kakak yang tersudut hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu." Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk membantu membuat sang kakak yang bernama Itachi itu tersenyum lebar, "Tapi dengan satu syarat," ucapnya kemudian dan sukses membuat senyuman pada wajah Itachi pudar seketika.

"Syarat apa?" tanya Itachi dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"Aku ingin keputusan _final_ ada padaku, dan siapa pun tidak berhak untuk mengganggu gugat ketetapanku, bagaimana?"

Itachi berpikir sejenak saat mendengar persyaratan yang diajukan oleh Sasuke. Sebenarnya permintaan itu bukanlah hal yang sulit hanya saja dia tahu benar bagaimana watak Sasuke dalam mengambil keputusan. Dia tipe orang perfeksionis, sadis dan sarkastik. Itachi khawatir kalau ajang pencarian bakat nanti malah terkesan seperti medan perang dengan segala keputusan Sasuke yang biasanya selalu memancing emosi orang lain.

"Itachi, kenapa kau diam?" Sasuke mendengus saat melihat sang kakak terlalu lama berpikir.

Ting!

Pintu _lift_ terbuka dan Sasuke masuk ke dalamnya dengan santai.

"Cepatlah Itachi, sebelum pintu _lift_ ini tertutup."

"Haaah..., iya, baiklah! Aku setuju dengan persyaratanmu itu!" Itachi mengela napas pasrah.

"_Deal_," balas sang adik yang sempat menyeringai sesaat sebelum pintu_ lift_ itu tertutup.

"Apa pun yang terjadi, maka terjadilah. Aku harap para peserta nantinya akan kuat menahan cobaan dari Sasuke," gumam Itachi sambil berdoa dalam hati, semoga kali ini keputusannya tidak memberikan dampak yang buruk. Semoga Sasuke tidak menjadi raja iblis saat memberikan komentar nanti.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Bagi yang mau kasih saran lagu untuk Sakura silahkan dishare.


	3. Chapter 3

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family/Friendship/Hurt-comfort/Angst

Warning : T rate/Typo(s)

No Pair

.

Chapter 2

**W I S H**

.

**Tiga hari kemudian, Senin, 7:00 pagi waktu setempat.**

Sakura sedang berdiri di depan gedung audisi bersama dengan 49 peserta lainnya yang juga turut menunggu bus jemputan mereka di sana.

Sesekali gadis itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya untuk memberikan kehangatan pada tubuhnya yang sedikit menggigil karena udara dingin yang disertai dengan hujan salju pagi itu. Dua koper berwarna merah dan hitam tergeletak di sebelahnya, ditambah sebuah koper kecil berwarna _pink_ dengan gambar kelinci yang sedang ia pegang. Barang bawaannya memang lebih banyak dari peserta lain yang rata-rata hanya membawa sebuah koper besar saja. Hah, Sasori memang terlalu mencemaskannya.

.

.

10 menit berlalu sampai akhirnya bus yang mereka tunggu tiba di tempat. Sebuah bus dengan warna kuning cerah mencolok dengan gambar _anime_ pada badan busnya berhenti tepat di depan Sakura dan langsung disambut antusias oleh para peserta yang memang sudah sejak lama menunggu di sana.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya!" seorang gadis cantik yang wajahnya sudah tak asing lagi keluar dari dalam bus dan menyapa semua peserta audisi.

Kehadiran gadis itu membuat histeria para peserta yang melihatnya. Tak ayal seketika semuanya bersorak riang, seakan melupakan udara dingin yang berhembus pagi itu. Sakura juga merasakan perasaan yang sama. Dia begitu bahagia dan hatinya membuncah saat melihat sosok gadis yang keluar dari dalam bus. Dengan cepat Sakura ikut berbaur dengan peserta lainnya. Ikut berteriak dan melompat, sebagai luapan ekspresi senang yang luar biasa.

"Apa kalian semua sudah siap ke Tokyo?" tanya gadis bernama Sabaku Sara yang merupakan _icon idol_ penyanyi _single_ remaja tahun ini dengan penuh semangat.

"SIAAAAAP!" seru para peserta dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Itu baru semangat!" Sara mengerlingkan matanya dengan gaya yang fotogenik, "kalau begitu, ayo semuanya naik! Kita pergi menuju Tokyo!" ucapnya seraya melebarkan daun pintu bus, dan dia sendiri langsung turun, mempersilahkan para peserta untuk masuk segera ke dalam mobil.

"YEAAAAY!"

Segera satu-persatu dari para peserta itu menghambur berebutan masuk ke dalam bus _Idol star _tersebut. Sakura yang ingin ikut masuk ke dalam jadi terdorong-dorong oleh arus antusiasme para peserta yang saling ingin mendahului untuk masuk ke dalam. Sakura tidak bisa mengimbangi kecepatan para peserta lain dan tertinggal.

"Aduh...!"

Sakura terdorong cukup keras oleh salah satu peserta membuat tubuhnya limbung, tapi untungnya dia tidak terjatuh dan tetap bisa mempertahankan posisinya untuk tetap berdiri.

"Aduh, sakit..." Sakura meringis pelan sambil memegangi bagian perut sebelah kirinya.

Sara yang dari kejauhan memperhatikan gadis merah muda itu segera berjalan dan menghampirinya saat merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan peserta itu.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan halus kepada Sakura.

"Sa-Sara!?" Sakura tersentak begitu menyadari Sara sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. "Uh, aku tidak apa-apa, hanya merasa sedikit sakit di sini karena kena benturan dari peserta lain," jawab Sakura sambil terkekeh. Sebenarnya saat itu dia hanya sedang menutupi rasa sakit yang menderanya saja.

"Oh, begitu." Sara menghela napas lega. "Apa kau perlu bantuan untuk kuantar?" Sara menawarkan diri untuk memapah Sakura.

"Tidak, tidak usah!" Sakura dengan cepat menolak tawaran Sara.

Gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya kembali seolah-olah ingin membuktikan kalau rasa sakit yang dialaminya sudah hilang dan sekarang dia sudah baik-baik saja. Sakura tidak ingin Sara atau siapa pun tahu mengenai penyakit ginjal kronis yang dideritanya. Kalau sampai rahasia kecilnya itu terbongkar, bisa-bisa usahanya yang baru selangkah itu akan gagal. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir yang ingin ia manfaatkan sebaik mungkin.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk ke dalam bus. Mereka semua sudah menunggu kita." Sara tersenyum dengan sangat manis pada Sakura dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura.

"Ya, ayo!" Sakura meraih uluran tangan Sara itu dengan bersemangat.

Kedua gadis yang memiliki warna rambut hampir senada itu berjalan beriringan menuju bus.

...

Di dalam bus Sakura segera duduk di bangku paling pojok belakang karena kursi bagian depan semuanya sudah terisi. Gadis itu tidak sendiri karena di sebelahnya sudah duduk seorang gadis lain yang kelihatannya tengah gugup. Sejak tadi Sakura memerhatikan gadis yang ada di sebelahnya hanya menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jari pada kedua tangannya.

"Hey, Aku Sakura. Apa boleh kenalan?" Sakura yang merasa bosan memutuskan untuk berkenalan dengan gadis tersebut.

"Te-tentu. Na-namaku Hi-Hinata," balas gadis itu membalas Sakura meskipun masih dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Apa kau gugup?" tebak Sakura dan berusaha untuk melihat wajah gadis itu lebih jelas lagi.

"Be-begitulah. A-aku benar-benar gu-gugup sekali." Gadis bernama Hinata itu mengangguk.

"Aku juga gugup sepertimu, hehehe." Sakura ikut mengangguk seraya tertawa kecil.

Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang ke arah Sakura. Gadis berwajah manis itu tersenyum kecil begitu melihat Sakura tertawa. Sakura merasa lega saat melihat Hinata ikut tertawa. Setidaknya suasana canggung di antara mereka sudah menghilang. Tak berapa lama bus yang mereka naiki akhirnya melaju, meninggalkan area gedung audisi.

* * *

**Konoha Hospital**

* * *

Di sana tampak seorang pemuda tengah berdiri sambil tertunduk saat menghadapi dua orang yang sedang memarahinya, Kurenai dan Asuma. Keduanya sangat _shock_ begitu mengetahui Sakura pergi dari rumah sakit dan sedang menuju Tokyo untuk mengikuti audisi menyanyi yang memang selalu diselenggarakan setiap satu tahun sekali.

Mereka berdua sangat menyayangkan keterlibatan pemuda itu dalam meloloskan Sakura pada audisi tersebut. Padahal mereka sama-sama tahu kalau saat ini kondisi Sakura sangat lemah dan kritis. Sewaktu-waktu gadis itu bisa saja pingsan.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi, Sasori? Kau tahu 'kan kondisi Sakura saat ini? Dia sedang sakit parah!" Kurenai berteriak, memarahi, juga menangis di depan pemuda itu. Sungguh dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau sampai sesuatu terjadi pada satu-satunya putri yang sangat ia kasihi.

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu tega padanya..." Kurenai nyaris tak sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya. Kedua lututnya terasa lemas saat mengetahui Sakura pergi. "Apa kau mau membunuhnya!?" manik _crimson _itu menatap nyalang kepada Sasori yang tak bergeming. Dia hanya berdiri dalam diam dan tak berani melihat wajah Kurenai yang benar-benar terpukul.

"Kurenai, tenangkanlah dirimu." Asuma merangkul kedua bahu wanita yang sudah menjadi istirnya selama bertahun-tahun itu. Berusaha menenangkannya. Perlahan-lahan dia mendudukkan Kurenai pada kursi biru yang memang tersusun sejajar di setiap bagian depan ruangan kamar pasien.

"Biarkan kita memberikan kesempatan pada Sasori untuk bicara. Apa alasannya membantu Sakura mengikuti audisi itu," ucapnya dengan tenang dan bijak.

Kurenai tampak mulai dapat menguasai dirinya setelah mendengar perkataan Asuma, sebagai tanda dia setuju dengan ucapan suaminya itu. Asuma sendiri segera mengalihkan pandang ke arah Sasori yang masih berdiri diam di depannya.

"Bicaralah Sasori," kata pria itu dengan tegas.

"Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf kalau mungkin tindakanku salah di mata kalian," ucap pemuda itu kemudian masih dengan wajah yang tertunduk, "tapi..., aku melakukan ini untuk kebahagiaan Sakura," lanjutnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sejak kecil Sakura sudah bercita-cita untuk menjadi penyanyi. Dia selalu berjuang keras untuk meraih cita-citanya itu, dan sekarang..." Sasori menahan napasnya sebentar. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang tertahan di tenggorokannya sampai ia sulit untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata, "pintu impiannya sedang terbuka lebar, aku tak sanggup menghancurkannya karena..., baginya mungkin ini adalah kesempatan yang terakhir. Aku ingin memberikan sedikit kebahagiaan baginya, jadi kumohon..." Pemuda itu semakin erat mengepalkan tangannya dengan wajah yang kian tertunduk. Perih di matanya nyaris tak tertahan.

"Kumohon, restui Sakura...," ucapnya pelan dengan nada suara yang begitu lirih.

"Sasori..., aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, tapi kau juga harus memikirkan kesehatan Sakura..." Asuma benar-benar bingung. Dalam kasus ini Sasori memang tidak bisa disalahkan. Sebagai seorang kakak (kembar) ia paham betul kalau pemuda itu hanya ingin memberikan kebahagiaan bagi adiknya.

Keadaan hening sesaat. Asuma dan Kurenai masih diam dan menatap lekat pada Sasori yang masih berdiri di depannya. Kurenai yang awalnya sangat menentang tindakan Sasori mulai membenarkan sendiri sikap pemuda itu. Selama ini mereka telah mengikat Sakura terlalu dalam, dengan dalih demi kesehatan gadis itu tanpa memedulikan bagaimana perasaan dan kebahagiaan yang benar-benar dibutuhkan oleh Sakura.

"Kau harus dihukum," tukas Asuma dengan tegas.

Kurenai sempat menoleh ke arah Asuma, seakan tidak setuju kalau Asuma akan menghukum Sasori, walaupun jujur diakuinya Sasori sudah kelewatan kali ini. Asuma seakan menyadari tatapan Kurenai. Pria itu tersenyum sesaat pada wanita itu, kemudian pandangannya teralihkan ke arah Sasori.

"Hukumannya adalah menjaga Sakura selama di Tokyo. Kau harus selalu mengawasinya dan tidak boleh lupa untuk memberikan obat kepadanya," ujar pria itu sambil menyunggingkan seringai kecil.

"A-Asuma-_san_...? Ja-jadi kau...?" pemuda berambut merah itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata Asuma lekat-lekat untuk mendapat kepastian darinya.

"Yah, aku merestui Sakura pergi ke Tokyo. Sebagai gantinya kaulah yang harus menjaga dia," jawab Asuma yang kemudian berdiri sambil menepuk bahu kanan Sasori.

"Kurenai-_san_...?" manik hazel itu kini menatap ke arah Kurenai, seolah meminta persetujuan darinya.

"Pergilah, Sasori. Aku merestui kalian...," ucap Kurenai kemudian seraya mengangguk, memberikan restunya pada Sasori untuk pergi mendampingi Sakura.

"Asuma-_san_, Kurenai-_san_..., Terima kasih!" Sasori tersenyum lega begitu tahu kedua orang itu akhirnya luluh dan mau memberikan restu pada Sakura.

* * *

**Konoha International Airport**

* * *

Para peserta sudah tiba di bandara dan kesemuanya sedang menunggu datangnya pesawat yang akan tiba kurang lebih dari 15 menit lagi. Sakura duduk bersebelahan dengan Hinata. Kedua gadis itu sedang menikmati onigiri salmon yang baru saja mereka beli.

"Enak ya, makan onigiri di tengah cuaca bersalju begini," ucap Sakura disela-sela makannya.

"Hmm..." Hinata hanya bergumam kecil sambil mengangguk.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk sampai ke Tokyo!" Sakura berseru dengan antusias. Semangatnya seperti dapat membakar suasana dingin pagi itu.

"A-a-aku merasa gu-gugup...," balas Hinata sambil meremas bungkus plastik bekas onigirinya.

"Kau jangan gugup Hinata! Semuanya pasti akan berjalan dengan lancar!" menyadari kecemasan Hinata, Sakura segera memberikannya semangat.

"Terima kasih, Sakura." Hinata membalas perlakuan Sakura dengan senyuman. Dia beruntung bisa berkenalan dan berteman dengan Sakura.

Tak berapa lama pesawat yang mereka tunggu tiba di bandara. Para peserta berbondong-bondong naik ke dalam badan pesawat dengan tertib dan teratur.

Di dalam pesawat, semua peserta duduk di bangku yang sudah disesuaikan dengan nomor mereka masing-masing agar tidak ada aksi saling berebut kursi penumpang. Sakura kali ini duduk bersebelahan dengan seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek, sementara itu Hinata duduk dengan seorang pemuda yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik pada masing-masing sisi wajahnya.

**...**

**Tokyo, 9:00 AM, Capital Music Show**

Sementara itu para juri sudah berkumpul di gedung pusat Tokyo yang memang sering digunakan untuk menyelenggarakan acara-acara musik seperti sekarang ini. Sasuke dan Itachi kembali bertemu dengan Mei Terumi (penyanyi senior) dan Hotaru, seorang _fashion designer_ muda yang baru naik daun.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-_san_, Itachi-_san_," sapa Hotaru begitu ramah pada kedua pemuda itu ketika berpapasan di depan gedung. Sedangkan Mei yang berjalan bersebelahan dengannya lebih memilih memasang sikap acuh tak acuh.

"Selamat pagi, Hotaru-_chan_~" balas Itachi dengan riang.

Mei yang berdiri di sebelah Hotaru merasa tersinggung karena pemuda itu tidak menyebutkan namanya saat mengucapkan salam tadi. wanita berumur 20 tahun itu langsung menatap tajam ke arah Itachi.

"Pagi juga, Mei-_san_," sambung Itachi kemudian saat menyadari tatapan gadis itu kepada dirinya. Sebuah senyum yang tampak dipaksakan terukir pada wajah tampannya.

"Pagi," balas Mei singkat sambil setengah mendengus.

"Hari ini peserta darimana yang akan kita nilai?" tanya Hotaru untuk mencairkan ketegangan suasana.

"Kalau tidak salah, hari ini kita akan menilai para peserta dari kota kecil Otogakure," jawab Itachi sambil mengingat-ingat jadwal penjurian.

"Otogakure? Wah, senangnya!" Hotaru berseru senang dan nyaris melompat. Binar wajahnya memancarkan kebahagiaan.

"Kau kelihatan senang sekali, Hotaru," sambar Mei sambil melirik ke arah Hotaru yang begitu antusias saat mendengar peserta yang akan mereka nilai hari ini dari kota Otogakure.

"Kudengar kualitas penyanyi dari Otogakure itu bagus-bagus. Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan semua peserta dari sana," ucap Hotaru sumringah.

"Berharap saja mereka tidak mengecewakan seperti peserta dari Iwagakure," sambar Sasuke sarkastik.

"Itu karena kau yang terlalu sadis dalam meloloskan peserta!" ketus Itachi geleng-geleng.

.

.

**Japan international airlines, Narita, Chiba, Tokyo.**

Sakura bersama para peserta lainnya akhirnya tiba di bandar udara internasional Jepang, Tokyo yang berada di perfektur Chiba. Di sana mereka sudah disambut oleh seorang MC terkenal bernama Ayame. Kehadirannya disambut antusias oleh para peserta.

Setelah berbincang-bincang sesaat dengan para peserta, Ayame mengantarkan mereka keluar bandara. Tujuan peserta selanjutnya adalah hotel _**secret garden**_ yang akan menjadi _base_ mereka selama audisi.

Bagaimanakah situasi audisinya nanti? Apakah Sakura bisa lolos audisi dan ke tahap selanjutnya?

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Baiklah, identitas Sasori sudah ketahuan ada hubungan apa antara dia dan Sakura, serta penyakit yang sedang diderita oleh Sakura.

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

For reading!


End file.
